


The truth is...

by Shenchih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealous, Kalex, Love Confessions, Unconsciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: Alex 和Kara 對彼此真正的感覺是⋯？
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex 向Kara 坦白了自己對她的感情⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨～大家好，好久不見，我知道我荒廢了一陣子了，最近入了別的坑，深陷許多大大的文章，也越發覺得自己寫文的拙劣與不足，也越發的不想動筆，似乎是個惡性循環，哈哈⋯
> 
> 但⋯就這樣吧！也是自己寫有趣的，那就照自己的步調吧！寫的慢又常卡住的我，能繼續生出新的一篇，也是不容易呢，雖然有待進步，可是還是很高興自己又有一篇新作品。
> 
> 希望大家喜歡：）

又是精疲力盡的一天，上班時間被各Boss種的教訓，還要處理Supergirl 的職責，Kara今天過得糟透了，她將自己完全陷入在客廳的沙發之中，胸前的抱枕是Alex 送她的， Kara 想念不久前的日子，她們會一起回家，Alex 會帶他最愛的餐點煎餃或是他最愛的甜甜圈拜訪她，跟她天南地北的聊，分享所有的事，一起看電視， Kara 喜歡窩在Alex 小小的懷抱中，那是他最能感覺到放鬆的地方，但現在⋯

唉⋯

這都過了多久呢？一個月？三個月？其實也才短短的幾天而已，但沒有Alex ，Kara覺得日子好像過得很漫長。

她記得幾天前⋯

是她們的電影之夜，Kara 像往常一樣，期待著Alex 的到來。

滴答滴答，Kara 抬頭看向時鐘，當秒針最後一次移動，準確的坐落12的數字上。

叮咚！

預期的鈴聲，立刻響徹於整間屋子，Kara笑了，她其實是聽著Alex 的摩托車一路呼嘯而來，從幾十公里遠，到如今只隔這一堵牆，聽著那最熟悉的心跳聲，她早就走到門邊等待。一秒不到，Kara 興奮的拉開門把，露出燦爛的笑容迎接門口的人。

Alex 一如往常的兩手插在她黑色皮褲後面的口袋，但不同的是，她的眼神看向地板，也沒捧著預期中的那幾盒披薩，對此，Kara 表示疑惑。「Alex?」

Alex抬起頭來回答道：「hi, Kara 」

「兩手空空，我可不會讓你進來的」Kara 開了個小玩笑，抵住門口的空隙，拒絕邀請Alex 入內。

Alex 的身體明顯的僵了一下，「啊⋯對不起，我完全忘了這件事了今天實在是太忙了，還是⋯我立馬去買！」Alex 即刻轉身，Kara 急忙拉住她的手臂，停下她，表示「嘿⋯我開玩笑的，你怎麼當真了，我怎麼可能不讓你進來。」

Alex 低頭喃喃的說了些什麼，Kara 聽不清楚她在嘀咕些什麼，詢問道「你說什麼？」

「咳咳⋯沒有！我們今天看什麼？」乾咳了幾聲，提高音量強調性的回答，反而顯得有點生硬，她快速的走進公寓裡，將話題帶開，不想Kara 再多問什麼，她自顧自的坐到沙發，不斷按著遙控器，搜尋今天的節目，沒有讓Kara 看見她那一閃而過的驚慌。

Kara隱隱約約覺得哪裡不對勁，但很快的就被分散注意力，沒再多想什麼，拾起笑臉，三步併作兩步地往她的方向走去，一屁股坐在她的旁邊，為她們挑了一部電影，按下開始鍵。

播放。

Kara 完完全全可以感受到Alex 的心思不在電影上，因為她時不時的瞥見Alex一直望向自己這邊，即使想要忽略，但那注視太過於明顯，讓她不得按下了暫停鍵，轉頭看向Alex ，就再這時，Alex又立馬把眼神收了回來，但還是被Kara 捉個正著。

「ok,顯然，你有什麼心事，你打算跟我說發生什麼事了嗎？」她看見Alex 楞了一下，但沒說話。

Kara 的手伸過去握著Alex ，但對面的人突然抖了一下，不尋常的反應，Kara 更擔心了，她憂心的看著Alex 「你這樣我很擔心。」

「沒什麼好擔心的，我很好。」Alex 不著痕跡的把Kara 的手甩開了，盯著電視螢幕的方向，不和她做眼神的交流，而Kara 沒有忽略這一點，她心裡有點不是滋味，被Alex 排除在外，她不喜歡這種感覺，她翹起嘴巴、皺起眉頭，軟聲軟氣的說道「Alex...」

只一聲Alex ，Alex 就已經知道Kara 那句話背後的意含，那語調代表著她的委屈、心裡小受傷的一種表現、她在請求自己，在擔心自己、她想打破自己心中的那堵牆，想要她說實話，她們之間沒有秘密的，不是嗎？是啊，可是⋯這件事⋯又該怎麼告訴Kara 呢？

Alex 身體往前，雙肘撐在她的大腿上，一手扶著額頭，不停的來回搓揉，「我沒事，我只是⋯，我⋯。」

Kara 往前，一手在她的背上來回，最後靠她的肩頸處柔聲的說道：「你可以跟我說任何事的，你知道的。」背上傳來的觸感，提醒著Alex，她的手搭在Kara 的手臂上，阻止她的動作，但依舊沒有看她。

沈默持續著，正當Kara 以為Alex 不會開口，需要再多一些推力時，Alex自顧自的說：「我⋯真的不知道怎麼開口，我以為我準備好了，但事實上，我害怕這一刻的來臨，我不想失去你，但，我也不想再繼續瞞著你⋯」

「不管發生什麼事，我會一直在你身邊的⋯」她伸手我微微握住Alex 的。

「你不能保證⋯」

「我保證！」Kara 拉起Alex ，她擔心，但更多的是生氣，Alex 怎麼不相信她。她抬起Alex 的下巴讓她看見自己的堅定印入眼簾卻看見Alex 痛苦、逃避的眼神，Kara 的心揪了一下，到底什麼事情，可以讓Alex 這麼的難過，而自己卻一點忙也幫不上，被Alex拒於門外，她再次請求，「Please, Alex⋯tell me what’s wrong?」

對上清澈的天空藍，她知道，她該告訴Kara 真相。只是，從來知道是一回事，說出來卻不如想像般的容易。

其實，她今天是打算向Kara 坦白一切的，只是真的見到了她，卻又說不出口，她不想破壞目前的關係，她怕，話一旦說出口就回不去了。

她的嘴張了又閉，閉了又張，不斷的舔舐著乾燥的嘴唇，喉頭不斷的因吞嚥而上下移動，久久只說了一個單字：「我⋯我⋯」Alex 的心跳開始加速，手心開始冒汗，說出來啊！你這個膽小鬼！連自己都氣惱自己的行為，什麼時候連說一句話變得這麼困難了？明明已經打算一見到Kara 就坦白的，但她真的不知道⋯Kara 會怎麼反應，害怕失去Kara 的恐懼一直侵襲著她，Alex 畏縮了，她一再的拖延，她想將所有的事吞會肚子裡，她說不出口，她不說，她們的關係就不會生變，自己還能靜靜的呆在她身邊，但Kara這樣的望著她，像是一根長長的針，不斷的刺向最深處，提醒自己，她不能再這樣享受著Kara 的溫柔，卻瞞著Kara自己真正的心情，她不想再欺騙自己、欺騙Kara。

閉眼，調整呼吸，再最後一次深深的吐氣後張開，看著Kara 金色頭髮隨意的撒落在肩上，一點也不減損她的美麗，鄰家女孩的氣息，透露她的天真樂觀與善良，憂心的神情不適合她，Alex 心想。她不捨的，輕輕撫上Kara 眉頭，消除那自己製造出來的的那兩道摺痕，再順著畫著她的眉型往下來到了臉頰，她的拇指溫柔的來回摩擦，凝視著Kara 眼睛，接著用了自己最大的勇氣，對著她最愛的那副湛藍說出了自己心底的話。

「Kar, I ... l love you. 」

「I love you too 」

「No, you don’t understand, it’s not what I mean. I love you, not like sister, I have feeling for you」

時間靜滯了幾秒鐘，Kara 突然意識到Alex 的意思，她整個人從沙發上跳了起來，眼睛瞪得像核桃看著Alex ，不可置信的說：「you what ?!」

「I am falling in love with you...Kara, I⋯」Alex 急忙往前想解釋一切，她伸手要去拉Kara 的手，卻因為Kara 的身體自動的往後退了一點，拉開與Alex的距離，瞬間一陣冰冷襲了上來，想說的話也隨之凍結在空氣之中，於是Alex 手就這麼停留在半空中，Kara 的反應像是一記重拳直擊的心臟，瞬間Alex 停了心跳，過了一會兒，劇烈的痛感襲來，心臟緊縮、像被人狠狠的擰了一下、抽痛的無法呼吸，她失去空間意識、時間觀念，失去任何的思考能力，唯一的念頭，是逃離這個令她窒息的空間。

她的手緩緩放下了，雙眼跟著動作樣看向地板，Alex 胃部翻騰，忍住情緒，原本她想說話都硬生生的吞了回去，她沒有能力再多說什麼，只能用著最後一絲氣力，起身背對著Kara ，喉頭緊澀，硬是擠出了一句，「對不起，我想，你已經不想再看到我了⋯我⋯會離你遠遠的⋯」緊繃的聲調是她試圖藏起自己的哽咽，護著自己剩下的驕傲，之後快速踏出Kara 的門口。

她失去Kara 了⋯她失去Kara 了⋯她就在剛剛失去Kara 了！這是Alex 腦袋唯一的聲音，她是怎麼回到家的她自己都不知道，Alex 只知道，關上門的那瞬間，她才允許自己崩潰，身體沿著門板慢慢的滑落。她的淚早已潰堤，想起Kara 不久前的反應，Alex 的心往下沉的更深了⋯但Alex 不怪Kara ，她只怪自己，怪自己太衝動了，把事情想得太簡單了，考慮的不夠周全，怪自己沒替Kara 著想，她用了的捶打地板，暗罵自己：你真的是一個大白癡、大笨蛋，怎麼能期待說出來之後，跟Kara 的關係還能跟之前一樣呢？！你到底在想什麼啊？！明知道Kara 對你沒有相同的感覺，你以為把事情說清楚，不要求什麼、也不會打擾她，就能像之前那樣繼續相處下去，自己心滿意足了，但你又想過Kara 的心情嗎？你讓Kara 怎麼面對一個愛慕自己的姊姊、成天在自己身邊？你這個自私鬼、只想著自己，你活該這樣被對待⋯Alex坐在地上，將臉埋在自己的手裡，痛徹心扉的哭了起來。

Kara 沒有阻止Alex 的離開，她甚至不知道Alex 走了⋯她只是楞在原地，消化著一句話帶給她的震撼，待她回過神來，只剩下空蕩蕩的屋子中飄散著濃濃的心碎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝閱讀，這篇應該會有續集吧！我希望我可以🤣
> 
> 喜歡的話請別吝嗇您的留言與kudos，留下您的想法，那是我前進的動力之一，也許我能從你們的評論中找到續集的靈感，再一次的感謝：）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara 去找了Alex ⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於有第二章啦（撒花  
> 真沒想到還能生出第二章，不過常常第一天寫的和第二天寫的想法不太一樣，劇情發展希望沒有很斷片⋯兜不上⋯
> 
> 希望大家喜歡：）

Kara 回想起當日的情景，她有點後悔自己沒能在回過神時去找Alex ，可是，她確實是不知所措，就算見到了可是她要說什麼呢？長久以來，她們都是以姊妹相稱，Kara沒有想到Alex 對自己有另外一番的心情，她喜歡Alex這點無庸置疑，但是⋯是羅曼蒂克的愛情嗎？她沒有想過，也不知道該怎麼想，即使經過這些時間的思考，她依舊無法理出一個頭緒來，索性把問題擱在一旁，她避著Alex ，因為她還不知道怎麼面對她，同時，她也想著Alex ，想念她們以前的日子，Kara 不由得嘆了一口氣，事情怎麼變得複雜了。

時間過得越久，Kara 越不知道要用什麼理由去找Alex ；可是，什麼時候找Alex 還需要理由了？越想心越煩，眉頭的皺摺越深，她不希望情況繼續變糟下去，和Alex 形同陌路，是她最不樂見的，沒有了Alex ，那她該怎麼辦？她又會是誰呢？一陣恐慌襲來，她不敢想像沒有Alex 的生活，而這似乎給了她打破僵局的勇氣，她想著，即使，她不能回應Alex 的感情，但她們也相處了十年吧！羈絆怎能說斷就斷，她們還是可以像之前那樣，對吧？Kara 想通了，她知道，她必須跨出這一步，她必須去找Alex！

「Alex，老實說我不知道該怎麼做才能符合你的期待，那天⋯對我來說是一件全新的感受，我只是，我需要時間⋯，但我不想你消失在我的生活裡，我很懷念我們之前的時光⋯我希望我們還是能像以前一樣。」Kara 在門口念念有詞的，練習準備和Alex所說的話，但是一開門，他卻看見一個陌生的臉孔，一種拉丁裔的深色的美麗臉孔，她抬起眉毛，眼神中充滿疑惑，她思索著，她不自覺後傾看看外邊再看看裡面，確定這裡是Alex 的住家，但她不記得Alex 有這麼一位朋友，禮貌的開口問道：「你是⋯」話還沒說完，對方反而先聲奪人的問：「你找誰？」

「我是Alex 的⋯妹⋯家人，Alex 在哪？」Kara 下意識的避開妹妹兩個字，臨時改口成家人。

「Kara 對吧！她在裡面，進來吧。」眼前的女子對自己笑了笑，打開門，要領著Kara 走進門，面對這個儼然一副女主人樣的女人，不曉得為什麼讓Kara 心裡不太舒服。

她居然知道自己是誰！可是Kara 卻完全不知道她是何人，這⋯Kara 不自覺的皺了下眉頭，並從背後上下打量了這一個陌生女子，雖然不高，但比例很好，微卷的長髮，剛剛看見的深色的瞳孔，似乎有股令人著迷的魔力，笑起來也很好看，是個很有美麗、很有吸引力的女人，Kara 的胸口似乎被壓上了一塊無形的大石頭，悶悶的，Kara 還來不及為自己奇怪的情緒細想，便看見Alex從房間緩緩的走了出來，Kara 立刻叫了一聲，「Alex ！」久違的Alex，她才發現，她想念的緊。眼睛自動在她身上流連，穿著簡單的居家服，T-shirt 、長褲，可是原本應該是合適的衣服，但不知怎麼現在看起來卻是無比寬大，Alex 被包在衣服裡，顯得瘦小許多，凌亂的頭髮、蒼白的臉色，失去了光彩的眼神，眼前的這人卻不再是她熟悉Alex 的模樣，Kara 心揪了一下，她沒有見過這麼脆弱的Alex 。

手在太陽穴的附近按摩，熟悉的女聲讓她自動抬頭，瞧見了她這幾天腦袋瓜子運轉時唯一出現的人物，「Kara ！？」說完後，嘴巴依舊驚訝的張著，整個人愣著。

「你醒啦？剛好，你們慢聊。」棕髮女子清亮的聲音響起，之後Alex 拍拍她的肩，交代著Alex，「有事再Call我。」之後，收拾自己的東西便走向門口，揮著手，擦身而過杵在門邊的金髮女郎，「bye，Kara。 」

情況似乎有點尷尬。

兩個人，面面相覷。

自從那天⋯她沒有再找過Kara，Alex總會看著自己的手機發呆，按下熟悉的電話號碼，卻在通話聲響前，立刻掛斷電話，她想再跟Kara 解釋些什麼，但是，轉頭又想，還要說什麼呢？況且，Kara也沒有主動的聯絡她，大概也是不想見到她吧！果然，接受不了吧⋯⋯所以對於Kara 突來的拜訪，Alex 感到意外。

Kara此時卻在想著剛剛女人的那句話，有事？Alex 有什麼事？所以Alex才變成這樣嗎？Kara 有點生氣，為什麼不是找自己而是找她？Alex 跟她的關係比跟自己好嗎？喔⋯不，Kara 的表情變得難看了。

看到Kara 還愣在門口，臉色有點難看，Alex 尷尬的搔了搔後頸，「呃⋯要進來嗎？」Kara 思緒被Alex 的聲音帶回，她點了點頭，接著走了進去。

兩人分別坐在沙發的兩側，雙方對低著頭，沒有言語，只是眼角一直偷偷的撇向對方，觀察對方的一舉一動。

沈默又持續了一陣，直到Alex 和Kara 一次互相對到眼又快速逃離之後，Alex 才率先打破沈默，「你⋯怎麼來了？」她忐忑的問，沒有望向Kara ，原以為Kara 不願意再接近她了，見到她找上門來，自然是歡愉的，只是Alex 也害怕，怕Kara 是來攤牌的。

Kara 的身體明顯的抖了一下，「我⋯」經過前面一番的小插曲，Kara 腦筋一片空白，不知道要說些什麼，連她準備的說詞也都忘的一乾二淨了，結結巴巴的，說不出一句完整的話。

Kara 心中對剛才那名女子有著深深的疑問，Kara 現在內心只想知道，剛剛那個女人是誰？為什麼好像跟Alex 很親密的樣子？為什麼她從來沒有聽Alex 說過有這一號人物？Alex 跟她的關係是什麼？自己很少看過Alex 跟誰這麼親密，除了自己，畢竟Alex 可不是一個好親近的人，她好想問Alex ，可是話到嘴邊卻又縮了回去，不斷的我我我幾次之後，她才記起自己此行的目的，她清清喉嚨，穩定的說：「我來找你，談談⋯我們。」

Alex聽到我們兩個字，身體不由自主的僵了一下，「你想談什麼？」

「Alex ⋯我，上次⋯那個，你向我說的話，到現在，我還是⋯還是不⋯對不起，我⋯」即使事前練習了許久，但一旦面對Alex ，還是無法好好的清楚說明自己的要表達的話，一度想咬掉自己的舌頭，到底在幹嘛！Kara 忍不住對自己生氣。

令人害怕的起頭，Alex 不敢再往下聽，她怕Kara 從此之後真的會選擇消失在自己面前，而且也不想聽到Kara 二度的拒絕她的話語，為了給了自己一個台階下，Alex 打斷Kara ，搶先說道：「Kara ，對不起，我是個大笨蛋，很抱歉，我⋯可不可以，你當我沒說過那些話，你也沒聽過，我⋯我發誓，我發誓，我不會再對你有其他的想法了，我們⋯我們把這件事抹掉，可以嗎？」Alex 發誓的時候講的很大聲，故意講給Kara 聽，同時再一次的提醒，叫自己安分守己，經過那一晚，Alex 已經想得很清楚了，她知道Kara 對自己沒有相同的感覺，雖然難過，但也明白，感情的事情勉強不來，她只希望，能在Kara 身邊，看著她幸福快樂，就是自己最大的滿足了，但末的一句又小聲到像在呢喃，一種近乎哀求的語氣。

Alex 搶先說了Kara 要說的話，這是Kara 原本想要的，回到原本的生活，原本的位置，但突然間Kara 卻覺得這些話聽起來很刺耳，一點點都沒有歡喜的感覺，Alex 是想回收自己對她的告白嗎⋯都說出口了還能收回嗎？Alex 已經不喜歡她了嗎？是因為剛剛那位女人嗎？她們已經⋯？明明，應該要為Alex的話而鬆了口氣，不是嗎？但為什麼，現在，她的心卻覺得空蕩蕩的，好像有誰偷走她某個重要的東西，一種失落的感覺襲捲而來，她不懂為什麼突然間，自己的情緒變得暴躁又沮喪。有什麼話到了嘴邊，但Kara 說不出口，她不知道還能說什麼，Kara 停頓了很久，才點點頭，作為回答，但心中卻有另一種聲音卻透露出她自己都不知道為什麼的不情願。

Alex像是一個等待判刑的人，提心弔膽的，她不知道，如果Kara 不同意時，自己該怎麼辦，直到見到Kara 點了頭，才放下心中的大石，她不敢相信的再一次向Kara 確認，「..真的？」

Kara 只想趕走Alex 所有的不安，於是她這麼做了，她向前擁抱了Alex ，在她的耳邊輕輕述說著思念，「我很想你，Alex。 」

突來的擁抱，加上Kara 話，Alex 愣了一下，情緒有些失控，紅了眼眶，跟著雙手緊緊的環住了Kara ，下巴靠在她的肩上，眼淚禁不住從眼角失守，一道淚痕劃過臉頰，Alex 哽咽的說道：「我也很想你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝閱讀，不知道大家覺得第二章的發展如何？個人期許還能有第三章，至於何時嘛⋯那就不好說了😂 
> 
> 但還是請喜歡的朋友，別吝嗇你的留言與Kudos，有任何想法也歡迎留言底下，那是我前進的動力之一，再一次的感謝！：）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩人談完之後⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又寫出一個章節了（撒花）  
> 最近真的滿認真的吧！（笑）
> 
> 沒想到是更新這篇吧，證明我沒有遺忘它。
> 
> 希望你們喜歡囉：）

那天談完之後，Kara回到自己的公寓呆呆的坐在沙發上好一陣子，不曉得為什麼，明明應該要很高興和兩人總算和好了，可是她的心情卻一直處在一個低迷的狀態，腦中盤旋是 Alex 請她忘了自己跟她表白的事。

恢復了原本的關係，自己也不需要再擔心該怎麼面對Alex 才不會尷尬的問題，少了一件煩惱事，也符合了自己當初的期望，但她卻一點都開心不起來，甚至帶有些生氣與失落，為什麼呢？

另外，她的腦袋不自覺的一直浮現個出現在Alex 家裡那名陌生女子，她又是誰呢？一早就在Alex 的公寓代表她一整晚都在Alex 的家⋯所以，Alex 和她？Kara 搖搖頭，牽起一絲嘴角，嘲諷著自己的胡亂思想，Alex 的朋友自己也不一定全認識，可是她卻沒發現自己的眉頭深鎖，某種想法已經無形的印在心裡⋯Kara 有點懊悔當時只專注在Alex 和自己的問題上面，而忘記詢問Alex 關於陌生女子的事情，也不知道自己在意什麼，只是發現，每每想到那名女子，自己的心情就更加的鬱悶，她坐在自己的沙發上，吃著她最愛的零食，但就算吃了整盒的甜甜圈也消除不了這一份陌生的情緒。

然而所有的感受，Kara 還來不及細想，再度被她和Alex 之間關係的發展，給完全分散了注意。

對Alex而言，她害怕著，當天，她打斷了Kara 的話，她不知道女孩原本想要說什麼，她懦弱的她沒有那份勇氣面對，她怕，這個善良的女孩是因為禁不住她的請求，而被迫將她留下，因此，為了保持好這份失而復得的關係，Alex 小心翼翼注意自己的一舉一動，一言一行，不敢跨過任何一條界線，能夠重回這個女孩的生活，Alex 已經覺得很安慰了，她不敢奢求什麼。由於，她再沒有親近Kara 的理由，所以也不敢主動去找Kara，她對Kara 之間的交流，僅僅停留在手機螢幕間訊息間的傳遞。

於是，即使說好了退回最原本的位置，在Alex 的不經意製造出的距離下，她們之間的關係悄悄的起了變化，而這微妙的變化，Kara卻是很不能適應。

雖然她和Alex 的關係已經比當時避不見面來的進步，可是，只有信件的來回，對女孩來說遠遠不夠，想念之前的親暱互動，想念Alex 在她的身邊 ，碰的到、觸摸的到，感受到她的呼吸、她的心跳、她的氣味，她的擁抱，和她面對面的談天說地、分享喜怒哀樂抑或是與安靜的陪伴 ，如今Alex 躲在這薄薄的黑色螢屏後面，所有情緒，像是打在一層厚厚的海綿上被完全吸收，少了實體的溫度，一切變得不那麼的真實。

Alex 感覺好遙遠⋯好遙遠⋯

「騙子！Alex你這個騙子！」Kara用力的捶著沙發上的藍色抱枕，那是某一年她硬拗Alex送給她的禮物，然後將它丟到一旁的角落，將對Alex 的怒氣，轉嫁到這一個無辜的小抱枕上。

隨後，Kara 倒在沙發上，用指尖在額頭中來搓揉，思考著，到底為什麼愛，會讓她們變得如此的生疏？她深深的嘆了一口氣，肩膀跟著垂了下來，整個人像消了氣的皮球，看不見平常的活力，眉頭間兩道深深的摺痕，是現在想起Alex時的標準表情，雖然名義上她們是和好了，也許這麼說不對，因為她們壓根沒吵過架，只不過，這次卻比任何一次爭吵更難處理。

Kara 反省著，是自己太著急了嗎？是自己為難Alex 嗎？可是，她真的很想Alex 回到她的生活，當事情關乎到Alex 時，自己總是沒有所謂的耐心，她不能放任事情在這麼發展下去，為了打破她們之間的僵局，Kara 決定再一次主動出擊，適逢今天是她們以往的電影之夜的時間，正巧是一個機會，思考了一陣子之後，她立馬飛到DEO ，很快的在實驗室找到了Alex 。

Alex 著了件白色實驗衣，正專注的盯著螢幕分析機器所讀出的數值，有別於以往特工的全身黑色的制服，研究上的Alex 是Kara 比較少看到的，一下子，她便被Alex 的身影吸引過去，沈浸在另一面的她好一會兒，她想著，Alex也許是忙碌在工作上，才沒有找她，這麼思考的時候，心中的煩悶消散了些。

盯著Alex 認真的側臉的輪廓，Kara 的唇漾起一抹笑容，開口叫她，「嗨，Alex 。」

突來的聲音打斷Alex的思緒 ，一抬頭就看見自己朝思暮想的人倚在門邊，她的眼中閃過一絲詫異，心中泛起陣陣漣漪，但很快的穩住自己。

「嗨。」Alex 也牽起淡淡的微笑，天曉得她有多想念這個有著全世界最明亮的笑容的女孩，Alex 覺得她黯淡的世界隨著這個笑容而亮了起來。

「忙什麼呢？」說話的同時，Kara 緩緩的走向Alex 。

「只是分析下礦物的成分，找我有什麼事嗎？」

Kara 因為Alex 的這一句話而微微皺眉，  
好像沒事就不能找她，什麼時候她們的關係變得這麼生疏了？這是外星人第一個直覺反應，察覺自己似乎太敏感了，隨即放鬆臉部表情，Alex 注意到女孩的表情變化，不知道自己說錯了什麼。

「對，我是來⋯我是⋯⋯想問，今晚，⋯就是⋯那個⋯，你⋯會來吧？」Kara問出的瞬間，突然莫名的緊張、焦躁起來，一邊用手推了推原本眼鏡的位置，卻只碰到了自己的鼻子，簡單的問題卻結結巴巴的吐了半天，她沒有把握Alex 的答案。

「喔⋯那個⋯」剛巧，Alex 也在煩惱著這個問題，看著Kara不自在的模樣，聽著她不自然的語氣，Alex 不知道她是想自己去還是不去，以至於她停頓在那，不知道怎麼回答。

見Alex 有些猶豫，穿著紅藍制服的人連忙補上一句:「不來嗎？你有事？」女孩開始著急了，委屈巴巴的望著Alex，這一直都是只屬於她們兩人的特定的活動，以前根本不需要問，Alex 也從來沒有缺席過一次，而現在好像是在強迫Alex做她不想做的事。

「不⋯不是⋯沒有。」

「那我們晚點見囉！」Kara 的唇角再度揚起，Alex 再次被這一個笑容給迷住了，傻傻的點點頭，外星女孩歡喜的離去。

Kara 不能控制的轉了地球好幾圈才冷靜下來，止不住的笑意裂到了耳下，她的心情開闊的如同天空一般，所有的煩悶已消失的無影無蹤，她又飛了一陣子，最後才緩緩降落在自家的陽台上，立刻著手準備，期待著不久後的夜晚。

Kara 相信，這是她們真正和好的開始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝你們的閱讀。
> 
> 這篇也是很久沒更新了，不知道有沒有人惦記著，其實時不時的有在寫，只是，東一塊、西一塊的很難拼湊起來，現在總算⋯不知道這樣的發展你們覺得如何呢？
> 
> 喜歡的話，kudos或留言，尤其是留言，我會很開心的：）
> 
> 謝謝！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和好後的第一次電影之夜⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近的心情有點低落，悶悶的，有總什麼事都做不好的感覺，能力不足⋯也許低落的心情配低落的文，剛好⋯

來到事件發生後的第一個電影之夜，

Alex 在門口深呼吸了幾次，不是像以前直接用鑰匙開門，而是提著微微顫抖的手，按下了電鈴。

叮咚！

突然清脆的門鈴聲響起，Kara 快步的走到門口，手放在胸前感受到自己心臟怦怦地不規則的跳動，她知道門後的是誰，不過她沒有像過去一樣，在開門瞬間撲向Alex ，挽著她的手進門。這次，她緩緩的開了門，站在門邊，打量著門口的Alex，有些凌亂的頭髮，說明了她前一刻才撥弄著一頭被安全帽壓扁的紅髮，深色的T-shirt 外加一件緊身的藍色牛仔褲，搭著她的黑色皮衣，腳上的套的是Alex 最愛的那雙棕色短靴，一如往常的裝扮，完美！Alex 心跳再自己開門的一瞬間加快了，而若Alex 有超級聽力的話也可以發現自己的心跳其實也在那刻漏了一拍，Kara 站在原地，努力的平靜自己情緒，對著最熟悉的人道：「Hi，Alex 。」

其實，在門鈴響起前，Kara的一顆心一直懸盪在那，焦躁的在家踱步，擔心今晚是不是會有什麼變數，所有的擔憂情緒，直到親眼看見Alex ，才安定了些，於是她揚起來她的招牌笑容對著Alex 。

「Hi，Kara。」Alex 站在門口，以一抹平時的微笑作為回應，可比平常稍快的心跳聲卻道出了背後的緊張，Kara 將一切都聽了進去。

久違的會面，雙方顯得有點生疏，彼此尷尬的在門邊逗留了下，Kara 才說「喔～對，快進來吧。」領著Alex 來到客廳，電視前的桌上，滿滿的食物，有Kara 愛的披薩、煎餃、為Alex 準備的啤酒以及她們等等看電影的爆米花。

「那個⋯我準備了很多，快坐，快坐。」Kara挑了沙發的一側坐下，然後向Alex 招著手。

若是以前，Alex 一定會取笑Kara 這全都是為了自己所準備的，直接坐到她的旁邊。

但現在的Alex 只是呆滯了一會兒，點點頭，接著看了下沙發的空位，選擇離Kara 有半個手臂長的距離坐下，Kara 心裡頭對這樣的位置有些意見，但她並沒有什麼具體行動，繼續安分的坐在自己的區域上，按著遙控器為她們選了一部舊的影集，從頭開始放映，一集接著一集，期間，除了人物台詞之外，偶爾也摻雜了Alex 和Kara 對話的聲音，雖然，Kara 和Alex 都可以感覺到和平常不一樣，比如這不自然的距離，帶點尷尬的氣氛，但她們同樣努力的忽略這一點，假裝一切正常，當劇情再次接近尾聲時，Alex 轉頭看向掛在牆上的時鐘，指針指著11的位子，於是一邊站前身一邊說：「時間差不多了，我先走了。」

Kara 先是愣了愣，過往的記憶浮現，之前Alex 根本沒有回家的問題，因為晚了Kara 就將她留下，她們會一起睡在Kara 那張不算大的雙人床上，她們會聊一整晚的時間，直到Alex 不再回應，在對話中沈沈的睡去，Kara 雖然想要Alex 繼續留下，可是似乎現在不適合這麼做，於是點點頭，站起來尾隨著Alex ，看著她拿起掛在椅背上的外套，俐落的穿上，接著拿起來桌上的鑰匙，再走向唯一的出口，轉動金屬把手，將門開了一點小縫，回頭對著自己說，「那我先走了。」

「騎車小心。」Kara 給了Alex 一個淺淺的微笑。

Alex還了一個微笑給Kara ，然後走出門去，Kara 專心的盯著她，直到她的背影緩緩的被門板掩蓋，接著Kara 豎起耳朵，仔細的聽著Alex 逐漸遠離的腳步聲，跟著引擎發動的聲音，然後是摩托車的聲音和街上的嘈雜喧囂的混合在一起，再難辨認。

Kara 躺在沙發上，抬頭望向天花板，深深吐了一口氣，她說不上來今天的會面哪裡出了錯，久違了的面對面說話，久違了的陪伴，久違了的電影之夜，久違了的一切，明明是個好的開始，照理說，她應該感到開心，可是她心裡頭卻悶悶的，一切都很不對勁，她努力的想，終於，她發現了一件事，她和Alex 沒有任何的肢體接觸，一丁點兒都沒有，她們之間的空隙彷彿佇立著一堵無法擊破的隱形牆壁，Kara 難以適應，明明就在旁邊，那隻手卻怎麼都跨不出去。

Alex 離她這麼近，她卻觸不到，這比原本的感覺更差。

Kara 將手往上伸向天花板，「Alex ⋯」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝閱讀
> 
> 可以的話，還是留給言，說說你們的想法吧。


End file.
